(1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a pole or tree climbing apparatus suited for use by linemen, woodsmen, hunters and other sportsmen which is of relatively simple construction and may be easily assembled or disassembled for convenient use, and permits the user to climb primarily by only using his legs, or used even by a woman or a child.
Hunters and other sportsmen are often required to remain motionless while awaiting game to pass within range. Additionally, comfortable rests are desirable when natural resting locations are covered with snow or water. Accordingly, this invention also relates to a comfortable rest which can be employed irrespective of the condition of the ground.
(2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Tree climbing apparatus in the form of portable platforms and seats are well known and are generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,460,649, 3,485,320, 3,493,080, 3,817,350, 3,856,111, 3,949,835, 3,955,645, 3,960,240 and 3,991,853. A few of the devices are merely seats or platforms which are secured to the tree trunk by means of fastening elements such as chains, straps or blades. However, one shortcoming of these devices is raising them up the tree and securing them in place after the desired position is reached. Also, the devices are somewhat dangerous if not properly secured to the tree. The apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,485,320, 3,856,111, 3,955,645, and 3,960,240 relate to tree climbing platforms designed to be cooperatively used with an additional tree climbing accessory. However, proper use of these devices requires a great degree of skill, coordination or strength or a combination thereof, with dangerous consequences if the devices are improperly operated.
A prior tree climbing device has been sold by Warren and Sweat Mfg. Co. under the name "Rifleman Tree Climber". Although the device comprises dual support elements, the lower foot rest is light and relatively small to only accomodate the occupant's feet. Also, the seat support of this device is designed to be displaced remote from the tree with a back support permitting the occupant to lean away from the tree. When the dual support elements, the foot rest and seat support, are disposed in a tree engaging position, the foot rest which is designed for a relaxed and comfortable foot condition, is inclined with respect to the relatively larger seat support. Also the brace means, consisting of spaced front and back blades with a pair of spaced tubular members connecting the back blade to a support, of the upper and lower supports are designed to be inclined to each other.
The present portable device is designed to be relatively safe and easy to operate with the occupant safely positioned adjacent to the tree during the operable sitting and standing modes of movement which accompany ascent and descent of the tree. Additionally, the device of the present invention allows the occupant to sit with his back to the tree and his feet supported on a lower platform. Upon reaching a desired elevation the foot platform, which is substantially horizontally supported by brace members, may be used as a free standing support by an occupant with the seat platform rotated to misalign the seat platform to position same out of the way of the foot platform or the same may be used as a gun rest or the like. Thus, the occupant is permitted to have a substantially unrestricted freedom of movement while supported on the lower foot platform.